


Hakuna Matata

by kaleleafs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And so do I, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Lion King (1994) References, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Team as Family, he loves his spiderson, he's trying though, i'm posting this while listening to hakuna matata, lowkey parent tony stark, seriously it revolves around the lion king, squint and you miss it, the avengers love disney movies, uncultured steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleleafs/pseuds/kaleleafs
Summary: oh i just can't wait to be king





	Hakuna Matata

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i said it, black panther is a better, more action packed, version of the lion king. seriously though, the more i think about it the more i think it's true.

\- -

"Sir, the King has arrived," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice chimes through the living room alerting the rest of the Avengers to the King's presence.

"Thanks, Fri. Send him up."

Peter glances at Tony with a frown on his face before looking over the rest of the team.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Stark, why is one of the men who tried to kill us requesting to meet with you?"

"Kid, if I didn't allow people who tried to kill me into the Tower, there wouldn't be anyone in here including me."

"True," Steve winces guiltily.

"Can't say I haven't tried it," Clint shrugs. "I blame Loki for that one though."

"We've had our differences," Nat shoots Tony a lopsided grin.

"The Winter Soldier hated your guts," Bucky adds.

"The Hulk may have tried to kill everyone on the helicarrier that one time," Bruce frowns at the memory. "But human me has never tried to kill you."

"Mr. Stark, I've never once tried to kill you!" Peter scoffs and looks around the room in disbelief. "And maybe you should get some new friends? Are you okay?"

"You may have never tried to kill me but you'll for sure be the death of me," Tony sighs at the spiderboy fondly before turning his attention to the opening elevator. "If it isn't the King of Wakanda himself! Glad you could join us."

"I cannot say that it's always been a pleasure, Stark, but I thank you for the invitation," T'Challa smirks as he shakes Tony's hand, the two of them apparently all good as they pat each other on the back. Peter finds himself staring at the King a little too long, frowning when they make eye contact. "Captain, it is great to see you again. James, always a pleasure. Yes your goats are doing well— Shuri makes sure they are protected."

Does this man know _everyone_?

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Dr. Banner," T'Challa shakes everyone's hands formerly but in a friendly manner, stopping when he gets to Peter with a curious smile on his lips.

Despite the fact that he's really never done anything to Peter— except fighting on the opposite team as him during the whole Civil War fiasco (though everyone tries to ignore that time period)— Peter still finds himself hesitant to shake the man's outstretched hand.

"And you would be the infamous Spider-man I suppose."

"And you must be the Black Panther." A showdown between a cat and an insect. Interesting. "So King, if you don't mind me asking, what's your deal anyways?"

Bucky and Clint suppress laughter while Nat simply smirks at the young boy's bluntness. Steve seems shocked as though he wants to scold Peter on manners and proper etiquette but doesn't exactly know what to say while Tony seems surprised but still looks amused.

"Peter, you can't just go around asking people what their deal is," Tony shakes his head with an eye roll making Peter shrug innocently.

"True, that's how Steve always got beat up when we were younger," Bucky grins earning a glare from the blonde super-soldier.

"It is quite alright, Stark," T'Challa sits down on a chair across from Peter, brown eyes lighting up humorously. "The boy reminds me of my sister. I have no issue discussing my past with Mr. Parker."

"Peter is fine," the boy responds shortly.

"To give you a brief summary: my father, former King of Wakanda, was killed in an explosion while addressing the UN at a conference. As a result, I then became the King of Wakanda. However, my estranged cousin Killmonger had other plans for the throne, effectively stealing my kingdom from out under me. Barely alive, the Jabari tribe rescued me and I was nursed back to health by my mother, sister, and a... friend. Wakanda then underwent a battle for not only the throne, but our country."

Clint goes to start clapping after T'Challa's spiel on his background, but Bruce catches his hands and shakes his head "no." Peter, on the other hand, is silent for a moment processing what the King just told him.

"Okay..." Peter trails off with a small nod. "I think I've got it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, let me get this straight: your father, the King, was killed in cold blood which made you King but your cousin stole the King title from right under your nose almost killing you. But you ended up fighting him with the help of your friends, family and girlfriend effectively saving both the kingdom and the entire country?" Peter relays back with raised eyebrows and T'Challa, rather impressed with the young boy's ability to keep up (though he shouldn't be after dealing with Shuri's brilliance for so long), nods curtly.

"That would be correct."

"Wow, Mr. Sir.. King T'Challa," Peter stammers over each title with a shake of his head. "Your life is a movie, did you know that?"

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Steve raises his eyebrows with a sigh.

"Bold of you to assume you'd even know the movie, grandpa," Clint smirks making Tony and Bucky giggle like two schoolgirls.

"Your life seems to be based off the movie _The Lion King_, or vice versa, King T'Challa," Peter responds confidently, the sure and innocent expression on his face making it hard for anyone to take him completely serious.

Everyone is silent for a few long moments as though registering the magnitude, or lack thereof, of what Peter just said.

"Yeah?" T'Challa breaks the silence with an amused smirk. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Hear me out," Peter starts making the rest of the team groan. Whenever one of Peter's conversations start with 'hear me out' it doesn't go well. "Simba's dad, Mufasa, is king. Mufasa dies which would normally leave Simba to be king but his annoying blood relative, AKA his uncle Scar, has other ideas and takes over the throne pretty much banishing Simba. Simba then uses the help of his friends and love interest Nala to help defeat Scar and save their kingdom from an evil ruler," Peter finishes looking rather pleased with his discovery and once again the rest of the team goes silent.

"Peter," Bucky breaks the silence, a thoroughly shocked expression on his usually emotionless face. "That might've been the most intelligent thing I've heard ever."

"I'm inspired, truly," Clint adds, wiping fake tears out of his eyes.

"I.. I honestly do not know what to say," T'Challa admits sheepishly. "My life does seem to resemble that of _The Lion King_."

"See?!" Peter exclaims triumphantly. "And to think you all thought I'd say something dumb."

"Yes, congrats on outdoing your normal idiocy," Tony smirks but ruffles Peter's hair affectionately as he walks over to sit with Steve on the couch, the older man immediately lifting up his arm for Tony to slide under.

"Okay, but what is The Lion King?" Steve asks innocently making the rest of the room collectively gasp.

"He is not serious, is he?" T'Challa looks to Peter for help and the boy lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Dead serious."

"Then it's settled. We must watch the biography of my life," T'Challa states and Clint moves to play the movie immediately.

"Don't you two have some sort of meeting or something?" Peter motions to the two billionaires who simply shrug carelessly in response. Good to know that two of the most powerful men in the world would rather sit around watching Disney movies than actually do their jobs. "Great, well, if you want to know what's going to happen next in your life, King T'Challa, we can always watch _Lion King 2_."


End file.
